


Let's talk about Sex, Baby!

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storysammlung, bisher aus 4 Storys rund ums Thema Sex bestehend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Evolution of Mankind

Titel: The Evolution of Mankind  
Autor: LadyCharena (April 2010)  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Story-Sammlung: Let’s talk about sex, baby  
Episode: --  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, (Rhi, Lisa & div. OC erinnert)  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Ianto/f (erinnert)  
Worte: 1900  
Rating: NC-17, slash/het  
Beta: T’Len

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Schon sehr jung fand Ianto Jones viel Vergnügen an seinem Penis. Wie die meisten Jungs. 

Im Alter von drei Jahren war es ein Riesenspaß, beim Ausziehen so zu tun, als würde er damit auf Rhi zielen, wenn es Zeit zum Schlafengehen war und sie sich in dem kleinen Badezimmer drängelten. 

Seine große Schwester gab ein entsprechend empörtes Quietschen von sich, warf ihm Schimpfwörter an den Kopf, die sie eigentlich noch gar nicht kennen sollte (und die er nicht verstand, aber sie klangen sehr, sehr ungezogen) und lief dann los, um sich bei Mam über ihn zu beschweren. 

Mam wurde nie böse, sie lachte nur und nahm ihn auf dem Arm, um ihm durchs Haar zu wuscheln. Wenn sie ganz besonders gute Laune hatte, dann wickelte sie ihn in eine Decke, setzte sich mit ihm in den alten Schaukelstuhl aus Grandmas Haus, der in ihrem Kinderzimmer stand und erzählte ihm eine Geschichte, während Rhi sich fertig machte. 

Keine drei Jahre später gab es kein Lachen und keine Geschichten mehr, nur noch Schweigen und abwesende Blicke, bis Dad Mam wegbrachte und sie nie mehr zurückkam.

 

\- - -

 

Als sie beide zehn waren, luden ihn die Eltern seines Freundes Gareth ein, zwei Wochen mit ihm bei den Großeltern zu verbringen. Sie waren keine besonders guten Freunde, eher zwei Außenseiter, die eine Zweckgemeinschaft bildeten. Ianto, der Junge mit der verrückten Mutter und Gareth, der einen Kopf kleiner als die meisten anderen war und eine hässliche, billige Brille trug. 

Das Haus von Gareths Großeltern stellte sich als eine Art von Cottage heraus und es lag nahe den Beacons, umgeben nur von Wäldern und Wiesen. Sie durchstreiften die Gegend, die üppig grüne Landschaft beinahe exotisch für zwei Kinder, die den größten Teil ihres Lebens in den Straßen zwischen hässlich-grauen Wohnprojekten und in winzigen Vorgärten gespielt hatten. Es gab einen Weiher zum Frösche fangen (erfolgreich, wie Rhi nach seiner Rückkehr feststellen musste) und zum nackt darin schwimmen – vor allem natürlich, weil ihnen das strengstens verboten worden war. Hinterher saßen sie in der Sonne, um zu trocknen, bevor sie ihre Kleider wieder anziehen konnten und verglichen ihre Körper. Es stellte sich heraus, dass nur Gareths Beine kürzer als Iantos waren.

 

\- - -

 

Zoë war bereits zwei Jahre älter als er – und diese zwei Jahre machten einen gewaltigen Unterschied. Sie sah mit der ganzen Arroganz ihrer vierzehn Jahre auf ihren ‚kleinen‘ Cousin herab. 

Sie waren beide von der Situation nicht begeistert. Ianto, abgeschoben zu Verwandten, die er seit der Beerdigung seiner Mutter nicht mehr gesehen hatte, als sein Vater ins Krankenhaus musste. Zoë, von der plötzlich erwartet wurde, auf unbestimmte Zeit einen bockigen, blassen Jungen neben sich zu dulden, der ihr Gesichter schnitt und die Zunge rausstreckte, aber von den Erwachsenen für seine Höflichkeit und Zuvorkommenheit gelobt wurde. Sie hassten sich auf den ersten Blick.

Das Ganze gipfelte darin, dass Zoë ihn beschuldigte, Geld aus ihrem Zimmer gestohlen zu haben, das sie zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte und mit dem sie einen CD-Player hatte kaufen wollen. 

Ianto bestritt es und warf ihr vor, dass sie log, um ihre Eltern zu zwingen, ihn nach Newport zurück zu schicken – wo er zweifellos in der Obhut der Sozialfürsorge landen würde. Nicht, dass sich sein Vater davor noch viel um ihn gekümmert hatte, aber er lebte bei einem Erwachsenen mit dem er verwandt war und das genügte den Behörden. 

Sie schubste ihn, er schubste zurück und Zoë trat ihm vors Schienbein, heftig genug, dass er rückwärts taumelte und im letzten Moment ihre Haare erwischte. Zoë schrie vor Schmerz und Wut und sie landeten in einem Wirrwarr von Gliedmaßen auf dem Boden, Ianto unter ihr. Als sie sich aufrappelte und wütend aus dem Zimmer stakste, blieb er sitzen, noch mit dem Gefühl ihrer Brüste gegen seinen Oberkörper und ihrer Beine um seine Hüften. Er spürte kaum das Pochen in seiner Nase, die Zoës Ellbogen getroffen hatte – dafür aber eine interessante Wärme in seinem Unterkörper und er presste die Handfläche gegen seinen Schritt, wo sich hinter dem noch steifen Material der neuen Jeans etwas regte.

Die beiden Teenager schwiegen sich an, bis Ianto drei Wochen später nach Newport zurückkehrte. Aber Zoës Anwesenheit in seinen Träumen führte noch lange dazu, dass er sich morgens ins Bad stahl, um seine Pyjamahose auszuwaschen.

 

\- - -

 

Er war fünfzehn und sie hieß Jenna; sie hatte kurze, schwarze Haare mit blauen Strähnen darin und wohnte nur zwei Querstraßen weiter. Ianto ließ sie seine Mathe-Hausarbeiten abschreiben und dafür hing sie mit ihm nach der Schule bei BurgerKing herum; sie aßen Pizza, knutschten, beklagten sich gegenseitig über die ständigen Vorschriften von Eltern oder Lehrer und fummelten im Dunkel des Kinos. 

Nach drei Wochen erlaubte sie ihm ihren Busen anzufassen und sagte, dass sie mit ihm schlafen würde, wenn er wüsste, wo. Sie wollte zu den ‚coolen Mädchen‘ gehören, die ‚es‘ alle schon getan hatten und er – nun, Ianto war fünfzehn, er brauchte nicht wirklich einen anderen Grund als den leichten Druck ihrer kleinen Hand mit den pinkfarbenen Nägeln auf seinem Oberschenkel und den Kaugummigeruch, der von ihren Haaren ausging. 

Er hatte nicht mehr erhofft, als vielleicht irgendwann ihre Hand in seiner Hose; etwas, mit dem auch er einmal angeben konnte, wenn die anderen Jungs sich trafen um von ihren Vätern geklautes Bier zu trinken und gestohlene Zigaretten zu rauchen, über Mädchen zu reden und zu sehen, wer am schnellsten konnte oder sein Zeug am weitesten spritzte. Und jeder achtete streng darauf, nicht zu lange oder zu genau hinzusehen, um nicht als Schwuchtel abgestempelt zu werden. 

Also brachte er sie eine Woche später (Freitagnachmittags, da arbeitete sein Vater spät, um den Wochenabschluss zu machen und Regale für den großen Samstagsansturm aufzufüllen) in sein Zimmer. In der Schule war ihnen eingebläut worden, immer Kondome zu benutzen und Rhis überstürzte Hochzeit mit Johnny, bevor ihr Schwangerschaftsbauch nicht mehr in das Kleid passen würde, dass sie sich vorgestellt hatte, war Warnung genug. Also zog er ein paar Tage zuvor los und klaute eine Packung – nicht weil ihm das Geld fehlte, sondern weil er die irrationale Angst hegte, dass ihn jemand beim Bezahlen an der Kasse abfing und seinem Vater übergab. 

Als Jenna ihr Top auszog und er zum ersten Mal ihre Brüste ganz nackt sehen durfte, hätte er fast ein weiteres Paar Unterhosen auswaschen müssen.

Er war so aufgeregt, dass er es kaum in sie schaffte, die Ellbogen steif und die Schultern verkrampft von der Anstrengung, sie nicht mit seinem vollen Gewicht zu belasten. Und es war so schnell vorbei, dass er kaum Gelegenheit hatte, mehr als ihre Hüften und ihren Busen zu berühren, bevor sie ihn von sich stieß und sagte, er solle aufhören, weil es jetzt wehtat.

Sie war warm und weich und feucht und eng um ihn gewesen und in aller Ungeschicktheit und Hast war es so viel brillanter als seine eigene Hand. 

Jenna erlaubte ihm, ein zweites Mal mit ihr zu schlafen, an seinem Geburtstag – und bevor er hoffen konnte, dass sie jetzt seine feste Freundin war, starb sein Vater und er fand sich auf der Couch in Rhis Wohnzimmer wieder. Er hielt es zwei Monate zwischen vollen Windeln, einem von Koliken geplagten Baby und den genervten Streitereien seiner Schwester und ihres Mannes aus, bevor er das Geld aus ihrer Zuckerdose nahm, einen Zettel an den Kühlschrank pinnte und nach London durchbrannte.

 

\- - -

 

Lisa lachte und streckte sich neben ihm aus, eine Hand an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang streichend. Sie küsste ihn in den Nacken, als er aufstöhnend das Gesicht ins Kissen vergrub und etwas von „unersättlichen Weibern“ murmelte. Zur Strafe attackierte sie die kitzligen Stellen an seiner Seite mit den Fingernägeln, bis er atemlos um Verzeihung bettelte und prompt einen Schluckauf bekam.

Er lag auf dem Rücken und sah atemlos zu ihr hoch, wie sie über ihm thronte und er liebte ihren Körper und die samtene Haut, die ihn bedeckte. Er liebte alles an ihr – ihr freches Grinsen und ihre wache Intelligenz und das schelmische Funkeln in ihren Augen, die von feinen Fältchen umgeben waren wenn sie lachte – selbst, dass sie es schaffte, die Küche in ein Schlachtfeld zu verwandeln, wenn sie sich nur Tee kochte. Sie war seine ganze Welt, auch wenn sein Blick mal hier, mal dort nach links oder rechts abschweifen mochte und vielleicht zu lange auf Händen ohne Nagellack und auf von Bartschatten umgebenen Lippen verweilte. Es ging nie weiter als ein nebulöser, gesichtsloser Körper, der von Zeit zu Zeit in seinen Träumen auftauchte. 

Zum ersten Mal seit den frühen Tagen seiner Kindheit, seit den Geschichten im Schaukelstuhl, fühlte er sich wieder Zuhause bei einer anderen Person. 

Sie lachte und küsste ihn und er knuffte sie sanft in die Seite, als der Schluckauf nicht stoppen wollte und sie ihn verspottete. Es endete damit, dass sie über das Bett rollten und sich balgten und Lisa schlug ihm ein Kissen über den Kopf, bis er die Hände hob und sich zum zweiten Mal ergab. 

Das Kissen landete vergessen auf dem Fußboden neben dem Bett, als er sie herum rollte und zwischen ihre Beine glitt. Ihre Haut schmeckte nach dem Limettenduschgel, das sie so gerne mochte und nach ihr… ihr eigener Geschmack - warm und süß und sanft, fast wie heiße Milch mit Honig. 

Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen.

Dann kam das Ende der Welt.

 

\- - -

 

Die Matratze senkte sich leicht unter dem zusätzlichen Gewicht, doch Ianto ließ die Augen geschlossen, sein Atem ruhig und tief, die Bewegung seiner Hand ohne Eile, ohne Dringlichkeit. 

Jeder Atemzug füllte seinen Mund, seine Lungen, sein ganzes Wesen mit einem exotischen Geruch, der nie seine Wirkung auf ihn verfehlte. Dunkel, aber warm… erdig, wie Kaffee und Bitterschokolade und mehr Gewürze als ganz Indien zu bieten hatte. Manchmal mischten sich andere, weniger angenehme Aromen darunter… Metall und Blut, der scharfe Rückstand von Schießpulver und Tod. Und dann war da noch etwas anderes, für das er keine Worte fand, aber von dem er überzeugt war, dass so Zeit, dass so für immer schmeckte. 

„Oh, du hast ohne mich angefangen“, flüsterte ein Mund dicht an seinem Ohr und er konnte ein Erschauern nicht unterdrücken, seine Hand geriet aus dem Rhythmus und er ließ sie zur Seite sinken, suchte und fand warme Haut. „Wie ungezogen.“

Ianto öffnete die Lider und sah in vertraute blaue Augen, in deren Tiefen goldene und grüne Flecken schwammen. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du warst nicht sehr lange weg.“ 

„Alles erledigt. Und ich wusste, ich habe einen Grund, mich nur so lange aufzuhalten, wie es nötig ist.“ Jack grinste. „Wobei wir wieder beim Thema wären. Du hast ohne mich angefangen. Das ist nicht nett.“

„Dann musst du mich wohl dafür bestrafen.“ Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und hakte den Arm um Jacks Nacken, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. 

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, an wen du gedacht hast. Ich hoffe doch, es war ich, der dich in Stimmung gebracht hat.“ 

Es war eine typische Jack-Antwort, aber da war wieder dieser neue Unterton von einer absolut untypischen Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme. Wie bei seiner Frage nach einem Date. 

„An wen sonst“, erwiderte er und küsste ihn. Er stöhnte, als Jacks Hand und dann sein Mund da weitermachten, wo er aufgehört hatte. 

 

Ende


	2. Worship at the Altar

Titel: Worship at the Altar   
Autor: Lady Charena (September 2011)  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Story-Sammlung: Let’s talk about sex, baby  
Episode: --  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallet  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Lisa (Vergangenheit)  
Worte: 2743  
Rating: NC-17, slash, het  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Als er ein kleiner Junge war, lehrte ihn seine Großmutter, dass nieder zu knien Ehrfurcht und Achtung ausdrückte. 

A/N: Weitere Storys in dieser Reihe: The Evolution of Mankind 

Warnungen: expliziter einvernehmlicher Sex, sowohl m/f als auch m/m.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

 

Als er ein kleiner Junge war, lehrte ihn seine Großmutter, dass vor jemandem nieder zu knien Ehrfurcht und Achtung ausdrückte. 

Er sah sie jeden Morgen vor dem Kreuz in ihrem Schlafzimmer knien, und auch wenn er erst sechs Jahre alt war, bemerkte er doch, wie schwer es ihr fiel, danach wieder aufzustehen. Als er ihr anbot, es an ihrer Stelle zu tun, umarmte sie ihn lächelnd, küsste ihn auf die Wange und nannte ihn ihren guten Jungen. 

 

\---

 

Sie hatten ihren ersten großen Streit drei Monate nachdem sie zusammengezogen waren. Es musste eine belanglose Sache gewesen sein, denn er konnte sich später nicht mehr daran erinnern, weshalb. Worte fielen und es endete damit, dass Lisa sich ins Schlafzimmer einschloss und ihn auf die Couch verbannte. 

Er saß ein paar Stunden im Wohnzimmer, dann knackte er das uralte Schloss der Schlafzimmertür mit seinem Taschenmesser. Lisa hatte sich auf der einen Hälfte des Bettes zusammengerollt, sie lag am Rand der Matratze und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

Leise, um sie nicht zu wecken, umrundete er das Bett und kniete nieder, um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. Getrocknete Tränenspuren zogen sich über ihre Wangen, und er schwor sich alles zu tun, um der perfekte Freund zu werden, damit sie sich nie wieder stritten. Er konnte sie nicht verlieren, sie war alles, was er hatte.

Lisa lächelte, als sie ihn am Morgen vor dem Bett fand und schalt ihn einen hoffnungslosen Romantiker, bevor sie ihn zu sich hoch zog. 

Seine Muskeln machten keinen Hehl über ihren Unmut, die Nacht auf dem Boden verbracht zu haben und er hasste wirklich, dass er nicht vor ihr aufgewacht war, um seine Zähne zu putzen, bevor er sie küsste.

Sie stieß ihn nicht zurück, als er die Hand unter das T-Shirt schob, in dem sie manchmal schlief. Stattdessen schlangen sich Lisas Arme um seinen Nacken und sie küsste ihn, als er mit den Fingerspitzen die Areola ihrer Brüste sanft massierte. 

Langsam schob er das T-Shirt hoch, enthüllte ihre Haut dem frühen Morgenlicht, bevor er den Kopf senkte und die Lippen um ihre Brustwarze schloss. 

Lisa seufzte und als ihr Kopf zurück in die Kissen fiel, wölbte sich ihr Oberkörper ihm entgegen, ließ seinen Mund tiefer in ihre schlafwarme Haut sinken. Er schmeckte die Bodylotion, die sie benutzte und ihren eigenen warmen, süßen Geruch, an dem er sie selbst blind erkennen würde, auf der Zunge als er sie liebkoste.

Er ließ seine Zungenspitze um ihre linke Brustwarze kreisen, spielte mit ihr, bis sie sich ihm groß und rund darbot, bevor er zur anderen wechselte. Rieb mit den Fingerspitzen über die linke, während er mit der anderen spielte. 

Ianto konzentrierte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Brüste, seine Zunge und Zähne und massierende Fingern, genau wie sie es mochte, bis sie seinen Namen murmelte und ihre Hände in sein Haar grub. 

Einen Moment presste er sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Brüste und leckte dann über ihr Brustbein, folgte einer imaginären Linie zu ihrem Nabel. 

Sie wölbte sich ihm auffordernd entgegen und er rollte ihren Slip über ihre Hüften und ihre langen Beine hinab. 

Ianto setzte sich zurück und betrachtete ihren Körper, schlank und geschmeidig, die Arme ausgebreitet, den Kopf zurückgeworfen - über das Bett drapiert wie über den Opferaltar gesichtsloser Götter auf einem alten griechischen Gemälde. 

Dann schlug Lisa die Augen auf und lächelte und das Gefühl, das seinen Brustkorb einengte, war so intensiv, dass es fast weh tat. 

Er kniete zwischen ihre geöffneten Beine und küsste die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels, lauschte auf ihren Protest, weil er genau wusste, dass sie dort kitzlig war und auf ihr Lachen. Auf das gutturale Aufstöhnen, als seine Zungenspitze über ihre Schamlippen spielte, sie teilte, sein Mund ihre Klitoris umfing. Er liebte, wie sie atemlos seinen Namen flüsterte, als seine Zunge sie öffnete und wie sich ihre Nägel in seine Schultern gruben, wie sie unter seinen Händen vibrierte, als sie den Orgasmus erreichte. 

Als sie das Bett endlich verließen, waren sie zwar viel zu spät für die Arbeit, doch wieder versöhnt. 

Das nächste Mal, als er neben Lisa auf dem Boden kniete, war die Hälfte ihres Körpers von Metall und Blut bedeckt, und ihre Schreie gellten in seinen Ohren.

 

\---

 

Jack war… anders. Er verwirrte Ianto auf unerklärbare Weise. 

Nach all der offensichtlichen Flirterei hatte er erwartet, dass Jack in irgendeiner Form sein Entgegenkommen einforderte. Und Ianto war bereit… nun, er wusste nicht genau zu was im Detail… aber alles zu tun, was notwendig war, um Lisa in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Er blieb abends länger; erfand Vorwände, die ihm erlaubten, Jacks Büro zu betreten, wenn die anderen nach Hause gingen. Oh, es sah danach aus, als werfe er sich seinem neuen Boss an den Hals (Suzie hatte eine entsprechende Bemerkung zu Owen gemacht, die er zufällig mithörte), doch wonach er suchte, war eine Gelegenheit, mit Jack zu sprechen. Manchmal war der Drang, sich auf die Knie zu werfen und alles zu gestehen, Lisa und sich selbst Jacks Gnade auszuliefern, übermächtig

Doch da war immer etwas, das ihn davon abhielt. 

Bevor er eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, entpuppte sich Suzie als verrückte Killerin, beging Selbstmord und Gwen Cooper erschien auf dem Plan. Jack begleitete sie nach Hause, während Ianto Blut von der Plattform des „unsichtbaren“ Lifts schrubbte, und Suzies Körper in die Leichenhalle schaffte, nachdem Owen einen Blick auf sie geworfen hatte und sie für „toter als tot“ erklärte. Dann schnappte er sich seine Jacke und verkündete, dass er sich betrinken gehe und sie ihn auf keinen Fall vor Übermorgen anrufen sollten. Toshiko versuchte ihm zu helfen, doch Ianto versicherte ihr, dass er alles im Griff habe und schickte sie nach Hause. Er ging davon aus, dass sie beide auf ihre Weise trauerten, immerhin hatten sie länger als er mit Suzie zusammengearbeitet. 

Der neue Tag war bereits einige Stunden alt, als er nach einem kurzen Besuch bei Lisa erschöpft in den Hauptlevel des Hubs zurückkehrte. Er hoffte auf zwei, drei Stunden Schlaf auf der Couch unter dem Mural, doch sie war besetzt. Jack lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den schmuddeligen Polstern, sein Mantel nachlässig hingeworfen, so dass er auf dem Boden gefallen war.

Ianto trat zu ihm, um den Mantel aufzuheben und ihn automatisch abzuklopfen. Er dachte nicht, dass Jack wach war – und so zuckte er zusammen, als sich plötzlich Finger hart um sein Handgelenk schlossen. 

Jack stemmte sich hoch und blinzelt ihn an. „Was machst du noch hier?“ 

Zumindest interpretierte Ianto die Laute so, die aus Jacks Mund kamen. Der Geruch nach Alkohol, der von ihm ausströmte war überwältigend, als Jack ihn näher zu sich zog. 

„I-Ich…“ Er kam nicht weiter mit einer Antwort, als Jack ihn küsste. Hart, und feucht und schlampig – und Ianto brach erst aus seiner Schockstarre, als Jack ihn in die Unterlippe biss. Er fuhr zurück, und als Jack ihm zu folgen suchte, landete der Captain unsanft auf dem Boden. 

Glasige, rot umrahmte Augen starrten zu ihm auf. Irgendwie hielt Jack noch immer eisern sein Handgelenk fest und Ianto kniete sich neben ihn, um zu verhindern, dass ihm der Captain den Arm ausrenkte. „Es war meine Schuld. Ich hätte es sehen... verhindern müssen“, flüsterte Jack. Dann sackte sein Kopf zur Seite und sein Griff um Iantos Handgelenk lockerte sich.

Einen Moment fühlte Ianto Panik aufsteigen, doch dann gab Jack eine Art Grunzen von sich, rollte sich zur Seite und legte den Kopf in den Schoß des jungen Walisers. Er schlief auf der Stelle ein, den Mund halb offen, eine Art ersticktes Schnorcheln von sich gebend. Charmant. 

Ianto kniete neben ihm, unschlüssig was er tun sollte. Jack wecken, zu versuchen ihn in sein Quartier unter dem Büro zu befördern? Unmöglich, so kam Jack nie die steile Eisenleiter hinab. Schließlich entschied er, dass es das Beste war, Jack schlafen zu lassen, wo er war. Ianto beförderte den Kaffeetisch weiter weg, stellte eine Wasserflasche und ein paar von Owens besten Schmerzkillern bereit und schob ein Kissen unter Jacks Kopf, bevor er über ihn hinweg kletterte und sich auf der Couch ausstreckte.

Als er aufwachte, war er alleine, eine Decke über ihn gebreitet, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie sprachen nie über diese Nacht.

 

\---

 

Er kniete auf dem Boden, zwischen Lisas Cyberkörper und dem des toten Pizzaliefermädchen, Annie flüsterte sein Gedächtnis, und fühlte absolut nichts mehr. Vielleicht hätte er den Rest seines Lebens – das allen Erwartungen nach nicht mehr so lange sein würde – genau dort, auf den Knien verbracht, umgeben von Blut und Tod, hätte Jack ihn nicht an den Schultern gepackt und halb aus dem Raum geführt, halb weg gezerrt.

 

\---

 

Das nächste Mal fand er sich mit einem Sack über dem Kopf und hinter dem Rücken gefesselten Händen auf seinen Knien wieder – ein Fleischerbeil an seiner Kehle. 

Schüsse peitschten durch den Raum, Menschen schrieen und Gwen nahm ihm schließlich den Sack ab. Doch erst als Jack neben ihm kniete, seine Fesseln entfernte und ihn an sich zog, um „Gut gemacht, Ianto“ in sein Ohr zu flüstern, konnte er wieder atmen.

 

\---

 

Ianto lernte Jacks Körper auswendig, wie er die Blauzeichnungen des Hubs studiert und verinnerlicht hatte. 

Es war spät, weit nach Mitternacht, als sie in den Hub zurückkehrten. Eine Weevilsichtung hatte sie in den Hafen geführt, und dort verbrachten sie drei erfolglose Stunden damit, ihn zu suchen. 

Er konnte beinahe Frust in Wellen von Jack abstrahlen sehen und zögerte keinen Moment, sie herum zu wirbeln, kaum dass sich die Tür zu Jacks Büro hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. 

Jacks Miene hellte sich beträchtlich auf, als er sich gegen die Glasscheibe gepresst fand. „Hast du etwas Bestimmtes vor?“, fragte er amüsiert.

Ianto gab ein unverbindliches Hmmmh von sich und küsste ihn auf den Mundwinkel, leckte an der Seite seines Kinns entlang, bevor er den Kopf zurücknahm. Er liebte, wie sich Jacks Körper unter seinen Händen entspannte, wie er sich locker gegen die Tür sinken ließ. Er ließ die Hosenträger, wo sie waren und öffnete Jacks Gürtel, dann den Reißverschluss.

„Oh, ich sehe, du bist heute Nacht in so einer Stimmung. Eifrig, hm?“

„Im Gegensatz zu welchen anderen Nächten, Sir?“, entgegnete er trocken, seine Augen bereits auf der Haut, die er entblößte. Wie immer hatte Jack auf Unterwäsche verzichtet.

„Touché.“ Jack lachte. „Wie willst du mich?“

„Wieso lässt du dich nicht überraschen?“ Allzeit bereit. Jack mochte nie ein Pfadfinder gewesen sein, aber er war die lebende Verkörperung ihres Mottos. Bereits halb hart drängte seine Erektion aus dem geöffneten Hosenschlitz und gegen seine Handfläche.

„Warte.“ 

Für einen Moment dachte er, Jack würde versuche ihn zu stoppen – der seltsamen Vorstellung anhängend, seine Vergebung für sein spurloses Verschwinden zu brauchen, war das ein paar Mal vorgekommen, seit Jack von seinem Trip mit dem Doctor zurückgekommen war. 

Ja, er war wütend und verletzt gewesen. Denn welche Bedeutung hatte er für Jack – hatten sie alle – wenn er einfach so ohne Erklärung verschwand? Aber das hinderte ihn sicher nicht daran, den Sex mit Jack zu genießen. 

Doch stattdessen wand sich Jack aus seinem Mantel, dessen Kanten Ianto nur zurück und aus dem Weg gestoßen hatte, bis er über seine Arme nach hinten glitt, faltete ihn zusammen und ließ ihn vor sich auf den Boden fallen. „Kein Grund, schon wieder eine deiner Hosen zu ruinieren. Das gibt unser Budget nicht her.“ Als wüsste er nicht, dass Jack eine ganze Reihe seiner Anzüge aus eigener Tasche ersetzte... 

Der Mantel war ein warmes und weiches Polster unter Iantos Knien und brachte seinen Kopf auf perfekte Höhe. Er legte beide Handflächen auf Jacks Oberschenkel und blies warmen Atem über die Erektion des älteren Mannes und hörte Jack zischend Luft holen. Er wusste, dass der ewige Exhibitionist in Jack sich an seinem Blick weidete. Und wenn das bedeutete, dass er ein Voyeur war, weil er es liebte, Jack zuzusehen, sei’ es darum. 

Der Rest des Raums war kalt, Jacks Haut warm und er lachte leise und presste seine Wange gegen die Stelle an der Jacks Oberschenkel in die Hüfte überging, gerade noch sichtbar in der offenen Hose (die ohne die Hosenträger inzwischen sicher bereits um die Kniekehlen des Captains hängen würde) um seinen Geruch tief einzuatmen, ihn sich in den Kopf steigen zu lassen. 

Er rieb spielerisch seine Nase an der Seite von Jacks Erektion entlang, und erhielt ein warnendes Grollen als Antwort. „Ich bin eifrig?“, fragte er trocken.

„Niemand kann sagen, dass ich mich nicht inspirieren lasse...“

Ianto hob den Kopf und sah, dass Jack entspannt gegen die Tür zurücklehnte, die Beine leicht gespreizt und die Füße fest auf dem Boden. Die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben und die Augen geschlossen, eine Haarsträhne in seine Stirn fallend, sah er aus wie ein Model bei einem erotischen Fotoshooting. Mehr noch als das war es das kleine, private Lächeln, das um Jacks Lippen spielte, dass er für immer festhalten wollte. 

Er beugte sich vor, presste seine Zunge flach gegen die Unterseite von Jacks Erektion, zeichnete die Vene nach, folgte ihr bis zur Spitze. Unter seinen Handflächen lief ein Vibrieren durch Jacks Oberschenkelmuskel.

„Amüsierst du dich?“, fragte er, seine Stimme durchzogen von dem rauen Unterton, den Ianto früh als Zeichen von Erregung zu deuten gelernt hatte.

„Sehr“, erwiderte Ianto. „Du hast es doch nicht eilig?“ Er wiederholte, was er gerade getan hatte. 

„Wir können die…“ Jack stockte kurz, als Ianto ihn so weit in den Mund sog, wie er konnte, bevor er ihn ebenso abrupt wieder losließ. „…die ganze Nacht hier verbringen.“

Er schloss die Finger um den harten Schaft, nippte an der Spitze, zeichnete mit der Zunge Kreise, bevor er ihn mit einem lauten, obszön klingenden Schlürfen zurück in seinen Mund sog.

Über ihm lachte Jack atemlos. „Ianto. Was machst du mit mir?“

„Soll ich dir einen Tipp geben?“ Er blies warmen Atem über feuchte Haut und Jack erschauerte. 

„Hast du vor, mich umzubringen?“ Jacks Finger gruben sich in sein Haar. 

Ianto leckte sich über die Lippen. Er konnte Jack daran schmecken, von dunkleren, würzigen Tönen der Haut an der Wurzel, bis zur honigsüßen Spitze. „Soll ich aufhören?“ Er sah zu ihm auf. Verschwunden war der Ausdruck von Gelassenheit. 

„Vergiss, dass ich etwas gesagt habe, das ist… ein perfekter… Weg…“ Jack warf den Kopf mit einem Aufstöhnen in den Nacken, seine Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt, als Ianto sich vorbeugte und über seine Hoden leckte. „…zu sterben. Verdammt.“

„Gut?”, fragte er amüsiert.

“Gut? Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich mich langweile?”

Jacks Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf lenkte ihn zurück und er nahm ihn bereitwillig wieder in den Mund, umschloss den Rest mit den Fingern, um Jacks Eindringen zu kontrollieren, seine Hüften instinktiv vorschnellend. 

Er setzte sich einen Moment auf die Fersen zurück, und sah wieder zu Jack auf. In den blauen Augen spiegelte sich etwas Verletzliches, Sehnsüchtiges – ein Verlangen, das über Sex hinausging. Jack war gestrandet und er suchte nach einem Ort, an den er gehörte. Nach jemandem, zu dem er gehörte. Vielleicht, möglicherweise, konnte er dieser jemand sein…

„Ia-an-to.“ 

Lächelnd kam er dem wenig subtilen Drängeln in Jacks Stimme nach. Das Geplänkel aufgebend, nahm er ihn zurück in seinen Mund, wandte alle die kleinen und großen Tricks an, die Jack ihn gelehrt oder die er selbst entdeckt hatte, bis ihn Jack atemlos warnte, dass er gleich käme. Seine Finger gruben sich in sein Haar, zerrten fast schmerzhaft an seinen Haarwurzeln, als warme, salzige Flüssigkeit seinen Mund füllte. 

Ianto wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab, und einen Moment später zog ihn Jack auf die Beine. Er lehnte sich gegen ihn, ignorierte das Stechen in seinen Knien und zog ihn fest an sich. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das in deinem Bett fortsetzen?“, fragte er, seine Lippen dicht an Jacks Ohr. 

Jack presste das Gesicht gegen seinen Hals, sein Mund offen und warm gegen Iantos Haut. „In einer Minute“, murmelte der Captain. Er tippte Iantos Kopf zurück und küsste ihn. 

Zumindest für diese Nacht hatten sie beide jemand, zu dem sie gehörten.

 

Ende


	3. Kiss and Tell

Titel: Kiss and Tell  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2012)  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Story-Sammlung/Thema: Let’s talk about sex, baby (Story no. 3)  
Episode: Staffel 1 bis einschl. 1x08 TKKS  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Team erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Worte: 3715  
Rating: R, slash  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Jack muss sich fragen wo er mit Ianto steht, als der junge Waliser sich von ihm zurück zieht. 

A/N: Weitere Storys aus diesem Bereich: The Evolution of Mankind, Worship at the Alter 

Warnungen: teils explizit geschildeter, einvernehmlicher Sex, m/m.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

“Real Men Always Kiss and Tell.”   
(Tony DiNozzo, NCIS, 3x16 Family Secrets)

 

 

Es musste ein neuer Rekord sein, dachte Jack, als er seinen Mantelkragen gegen den Regen hochstellte und die Hände in die Taschen vergrub. Er stand die vierte Nacht in Folge auf einem feuchten, zugigen Dach, anstatt das Bett mit einem heißen, jungen Waliser zu teilen.

Korrektur. Iantos Verhalten ging im Bett im Moment eher in Richtung eiskalt, und Jack hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wieso. 

Es konnte nichts sein, dass er getan hatte, denn außerhalb des Bettes verstanden sie sich ausgezeichnet. Und der Sex per se konnte es auch nicht sein. Nicht, wenn er mittags mit seinem Sandwich auch einen Blow Job serviert bekam. Verdammt, er wurde inzwischen schon hart, wenn er Ianto auch nur mit einem Tablett in der Hand sah. 

Das Merkwürdige war, dass er keine Chance erhielt, sich zu revanchieren. Bevor er auch nur einen Schritt weiter kam als Iantos Krawattenknoten zu lockern, klingelte das Telefon oder einer der anderen klopfte an die Tür (und wollte in Owens Fall lautstark wissen, was zum Teufel sie da drin hinter geschlossenen Blenden trieben).

 

Dann, vor vier Tagen, fielen die ersten Andeutungen über einen neueröffneten Club im Stadtzentrum, der offensichtlich in der Überzahl junge, willige und attraktive Gäste anzog. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass Ianto mit ihm ausgehen wolle und nicht so recht wisse, wie er den Vorschlag aufnehmen würde, sich außerhalb der Arbeit mit ihm zu zeigen. Die Größe des Teams (mit Gwen nach wie vor fest in der Rolle des Rookies) und die langsam, aber stetig, zunehmende Aktivität des Rifts erlaubten ihnen eigentlich solche Extravaganzen nicht. Aber es klang nach einer guten Idee und einer Möglichkeit, Ianto in einer völlig anderen Umgebung zu erleben. Vielleicht konnte er ihn sogar dazu überreden, jemand anderen zu sehen. Kein Dreier oder sonst etwas, er wusste, dazu war Ianto noch lange nicht bereit, aber Abwechslung war die Würze des Lebens. Er würde sicherstellen, dass der junge Waliser nur mit ihm nach Hause ging. 

Doch bevor er etwas in der Richtung erwidern konnte, fuhr Ianto fort, dass er ohnehin plane, die Nacht im Hub zu verbringen, um eine Sektion der Archive fertig zu machen und dass er die Monitore überwachen würde. Es war klar, dass er nicht vorhatte, gemeinsam mit ihm zu gehen. Als er später in sein Quartier hinunterkletterte, warteten auf dem Bett ein Bündel Kleidung - frisch aus der Reinigung - und eine Packung Kondome, die er amüsiert betrachtete, bevor er sie zurück aufs Bett warf und duschen ging.

Es war klar, dass Ianto ihn für die Nacht aus dem Hub haben wollte. Aber wieso? Wenn er jemand anderen treffen wollte, wieso sagte er das nicht einfach? Traf ihn oder sie in seiner Wohnung? Oder in der Wohnung der anderen Person? Im Hub hieß, es konnte nur einer seiner Teamkollegen sein. So... Gwen, Tosh oder Owen?

Er parkte den SUV eine Querstraße weiter, schaltete den GPS-Tracker sowohl im Wagen als auch in seinem Handy ab und aktivierte auf dem Bildschirm des Boardcomputers das innere Sicherheitssystem des Hubs. Ein wenig Herumspielerei an seinem Wriststrap und er konnte sicher sein, dass niemand etwas daran manipulierte. Suzie, Lisa, Mary - zu viele Schwachstellen hatten sich in den letzten Monaten aufgetan und nachdem Tosh den Upgrade ihres Sicherheitssystems abgeschlossen hatte, fügte er seine eigenen Verbesserungen hinzu.

So lehnte er sich in den Sitz zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete Ianto bei der Arbeit. Und da war auch nichts anderes. Und keine andere Person. 

Ianto, der für Myfanwy Futter bereit stellte, es mit ihrer Special-BBQ-Soße bedeckte und dann den Futterplatz verließ, bevor der Pteranodon aus seinem Nest kam. Er hatte gesagt, dass er dem Flugreptil nicht böse war, weil es Lisa angegriffen hatte, aber er fühlte sich unbehaglich, wenn es ihm zu nahe kam. 

Ianto, der Müllkörbe leerte, Kaffeebecher wegtrug und Akten einsammelte. Sich dann eine große Warmhaltetasse mit Tee füllte und ins Archiv ging. Wo er mit noch mehr Akten hantierte. 

Zwei Stunden später kam er wieder zurück und setzte sich an den leeren Arbeitsplatz in der Nähe von Jacks Büro - früher einmal Suzies - mit noch mehr Akten und schaltete den Computer an. 

Dem Ausdruck seines Gesichts nach schätzte Jack, dass es keine Pornos waren, die er sich da ansah. An diesem Punkt schaltete er den Bildschirm aus und verließ den Wagen, um in einem naheliegenden Imbiss zu essen. Bevor er ging, bestellte er eine zweite Portion zum Mitnehmen und fuhr zurück in den Hub. 

Dort angekommen, stellte er fest, dass Ianto immer noch an der Arbeitsstation saß - aber er war nicht mehr in seine Papiere vertieft, sondern schlief, den Kopf auf einem Aktenstapel, eine Hand auf der Tastatur, die andere hatte er unter die Wange geschoben. 

Jack musterte ihn einen Moment, dann stellte er die Tüte mit Essen ab und schüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter. Ianto schrak hoch und blinzelte ihn verschlafen an. Dann zogen sich seine Brauen in Verwirrung zusammen. „Du bist hier? Wie spät ist es?“

„Spät genug. Wenn du nicht nach Hause gehen willst, steht dir mein Bett jederzeit offen, das weißt du doch.“ Er setzte sich auf die Kante des Tisches und schob Ianto die Tüte hin. „Ich habe dir etwas zu essen mitgebracht. Du hast sicher wieder nicht daran gedacht.“

„Ich gehe jetzt besser.“ Ianto stand auf. 

„Hey.“ Jack streckte den Arm aus, blockierte seinen Weg. „Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, dass du mir sagen willst...“

„Es ist alles okay, Jack. Ich bin nur müder als ich dachte.“

„Du kannst hier schlafen. Erspart dir den Weg.“ Er ließ die Finger über die glänzende Knopfleiste an Iantos Weste gleiten. Selbst um diese Uhrzeit war der Waliser gekleidet als wäre er kurz davor, für ein Modemagazin Modell zu stehen. 

„Ich glaube, wenn ich bleibe, ist zu schlafen das letzte, was ich tue.“

Jack zog ihn näher zu sich und Ianto beugte sich willig zu ihm hinunter, küsste ihn. Er legte die Hände auf Iantos Hüften und dirigierte ihn zwischen seine geöffneten Beine. Iantos Finger wanderte auf eine Weise über seinen Rücken, seine Schultern, um sich dann in sein Haar zu graben, dass es ganz und gar nicht danach aussah, dass Ianto gehen wollte. Oder an Schlaf dachte. Er öffnete den Gürtel des Walisers, bevor der andere Mann protestieren konnte, und manövrierte eine Hand hinein. Und… nichts. Nicht das geringste Anzeichen von Erregung. Das kam... unerwartet. 

Ianto sah mit geweiteten Augen auf ihn herab, aber was er in seinem Blick sah, war Verlegenheit - und Ärger. Nach einem Moment brach Ianto den Blickkontakt und trat einen Schritt zurück, so dass Jack seine Hand zurück ziehen musste. Er leckte sich einmal nervös über die Lippen und schloss hastig seinen Gürtel. "Ich bin wirklich müde. Es tut mir leid, Jack. Danke für das Essen." Und damit verschwand er ins Halbdunkel des schlafenden Hubs.

Jack sah ihm verblüfft hinterher.

Nicht, dass er etwas gegen einen Liebhaber hatte, der gleichzeitig aufmerksam und großzügig war - und in der Vergangenheit hätte er vielleicht keine Sekunde gezögert, es auszunutzen - doch er erinnerte sich nur zu gut, was Ianto gesagt hatte, als sie den Cyberman entdeckten und er wusste, dass es dem jungen Mann noch immer an Selbstvertrauen und Selbstwertgefühl mangelte, etwas das er über die Monate zu beheben versucht hatte. Und hatte sein erster Versuch nicht in einer netten Katastrophe geendet? Der Zusammenstoß mit den Kannibalen schien der Anfang vom Ende von Iantos Arbeit für Torchwood zu sein. In dem Fall hatte er Tosh um Hilfe gebeten und im Ergebnis hatte sich eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden entwickelt - die auch sein eigenes Verhältnis mit Ianto stützte.

Doch was ging nun vor sich? 

 

######

 

Ianto war in seiner Abwesenheit offenbar fleißig gewesen. Jack hängte seinen Mantel zum Trocknen auf und schüttelte Regenwasser aus den Haaren. Von seinem Schreibtisch war ein Berg an Unterlagen verschwunden und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit schienen nicht gleich drei neue auf Bearbeitung zu warten. Überhaupt gab der ganze Raum ein… sehr… sauberes, aufgeräumtes Gefühl wieder. Wegen der Computer und anderen Technik hier unten gab es keinen Staub zu wischen, aber die eingetrockneten Kaffeeringe, die er (natürlich versehentlich) hinterlassen hatte, waren von der Schreibunterlage verschwunden, genau wie der überquellende Papierkorb nun leer war. Alles wirkte ein wenig gerader gerückt, ordentlicher gestapelt und auf den richtigen Platz verfrachtet. Zweifelsohne Iantos Wirken.

Irgendwo aus dem Halbdunkel kam ein Fluch, und wenn er auch die Worte nicht verstand, der Tonfall besagte alles. Jack schlenderte aus dem Büro und fand Ianto nahe dem Gezeitenbecken auf den Knien. Er fischte mit beiden Händen im Wasser herum und dem Ausdruck seines Gesichts nach war es alles andere als angenehm.

„Entweder steht uns eine Invasion außerirdischer Goldfische bevor oder du übertreibst es wirklich mit dem Saubermachen.“ 

Ianto sah zu ihm auf, eine Taschenlampe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt und er wirkte überrascht, ihn zu sehen. Er nahm die Taschenlampe aus dem Mund. „Die Schlüssel.“ Er stoppte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, mit der feuchten Hand durch seine Haare zu fahren. „Ich meine, ich habe sie fallen lassen und offensichtlich ist der Boden hier ein wenig abschüssig, vielleicht sackt das Fundament, und sie sind ins Wasser gerutscht. Sie sollten nicht schwer zu finden sein, richtig? Ich habe Licht und alles.“

Jack ging neben ihm in die Hocke und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. Das Wasser war kalt und irgendwie… schleimig. Endlich stießen seine Fingerspitzen an etwas Hartes und er zog triumphierend den Schlüsselbund hervor. Um ihn sofort aus Iantos Reichweite zu halten, als der sich ihm erleichtert zu wandte. „Ah-ah. Nicht so schnell. Ich bestehe auf Finderlohn.“ 

„Strenggenommen sind es deine Schlüssel, ich verwalte sie nur und du hast sie auch gefunden, also musst du dich selbst belohnen.“ Ianto knipste die Taschenlampe aus, als er aufstand und trocknete seine Hände mit einem wie aus dem Nichts erscheinenden Papiertuch ab, um anschließend misstrauisch an seinen Finger zu riechen. 

„Das macht so aber keinen Spaß.“ Jack machte kurzen Prozess, trocknete seine Finger und die Schlüssel an seinem Hemd ab. Er warf sie ihm zu und Ianto fing sie, bevor ihm der schwere Bund ins Gesicht schlug. 

„Danke, Sir.“ Da war nur ein Hauch Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme. „Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause – wenn du mich nicht mehr brauchst?“

„Oh, ich brauche etwas, ganz richtig.“ Jack folgte ihm. „Ich habe gerade ein paar Stunden auf einem zugigen und feuchten Dach verbracht. Ich brauche unbedingt jemand, der mich aufwärmt.“ Seine Hände griffen Iantos Hüften, vielleicht ein wenig zu hart, als er ihn an sich zog, denn der jüngere Mann zuckte zusammen.

Ianto überspielte es indem er sich vorbeugte und ihn küsste, doch sie waren einander nahe genug, dass Jack wieder den expliziten Mangel an Enthusiasmus in Iantos unterer Körperhälfte spürte. Irritiert zog er den Kopf so abrupt weg, dass Ianto das Gleichgewicht verlor, nach vorne fiel und seine Nase schmerzhaft mit Jacks Kinn kollidierte. „Das war keine Absicht“, meinte Jack, als der Waliser seine Nase betastete. „Komm‘ mit.“ Ohne Ianto eine Chance zu protestieren zu geben, nahm er ihn am Arm und manövrierte ihn in sein Büro, wo es heller war. Eine Hand unter Iantos Kinn kippte er seinen Kopf ein wenig nach hinten, um sich seine Nase genau anzusehen. „Scheint nicht gebrochen zu sein.“

„Ich bin... nichts passiert. In meiner Wohnung sind Kühlpacks“, wehrte Ianto ab, schon halb aus der Tür.

Nicht schnell genug, denn Jack hielt ihn zurück, drückte die Tür ins Schloss. „Ich bin nicht gewöhnt, so hin und her gezerrt zu werden, Ianto. Was geht hier vor sich? Ich dachte wir… hätten etwas. Aber zuerst zuckst du jedes Mal weg, wenn ich dich anfasse und dann scheine ich dir offenbar in meinem eigenen Hauptquartier im Weg zu sein und du kannst mich gar nicht schnell genug von hier weg haben. Das erinnerte mich an sehr ungute Dinge und ich bin sicher, du weißt wovon ich spreche.“

 

„Ich… Verdammt, Jack! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie unmöglich es ist, ständig in deiner Nähe zu sein, Sex mit dir zu haben, wenn ich… Ich... ich bekomme keinen hoch. Okay. Besser jetzt?" Ianto wurde zuerst rot, dann blass. Und dann wütend, als Jack lachte. 

„Ist das alles?“, fragte der Bastard amüsiert.

Ianto stellte fest, dass es noch immer so befriedigend wie beim ersten Mal war, Jack das Grinsen mit der Faust aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Gut, damals auf dem Plass hatte er nicht gegrinst... Aber das Gefühl war das gleiche, und er fühlte sich sofort ein wenig mehr in Kontrolle.

Jack schnitt eine Grimasse und spuckte Blut aus (er hatte sich auf die Zunge gebissen, keine geplatzte Lippe dieses Mal), während er sein schmerzendes Kinn betastete. Die Wochen des harten, körperlichen Trainings nach dem katastrophalen Trip in die Brecon Beacons hatten sich offenbar für Ianto ausgezahlt. Und seine Präzision beschränkte sich nicht nur auf den Schießstand. Er hatte das Gefühl, ein paar seiner Zähne saßen wesentlich lockerer als zuvor im Unterkiefer. Und bei den drei Monden von Trinda, es machte ihn an, wenn Ianto seine dominante Seite zeigte...

Er rieb seine schmerzende Hand und sah gerade rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen wie die Überraschung in Jacks Augen einem vertrautem hungrigen Blick wich. Ja, richtig. Als ob Jack die ganze Auseinandersetzung als etwas anderes denn als Vorspiel ansah.

"Ist das alles?", wiederholte Jack und kam noch näher.

"Deshalb habe ich nichts gesagt, ich wollte mir die Demütigung sparen", murmelte er. Ianto trat um ihn herum, doch der Weg nach draußen war ihm versperrt. Er ging rückwärts, bis die Schreibtischkante in seinen Rücken stieß und ihn erneut stoppte. Jack folgte ihm.

"Oh, es war sehr rücksichtvoll von dir, mich stattdessen zu Playdates in Cardiffs Nachtwelt zu schicken", meinte Jack, die Hände links und rechts von Iantos Hüften auf den Schreibtisch gestemmt. "Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Aber..." Er zögerte kurz, das kam gefährlich nahe an Gefühlsduselei. "Aber im Moment interessiere ich mich nur für 'einen' gewissen jungen Waliser."

„Nicht unbedingt was man von dir hört. Ich meine... Abwechslung… ist mehr dein Ding.“

Nicht in letzter Zeit. Eigentlich seit überraschend langer Zeit nicht, aber das war etwas, über das er an einem anderen Tag nachdenken konnte. „Ich kenne den einen oder anderen Trick, den wir ausprobieren könnten. So lange… es nichts damit zu tun hat, dass du dich dazu gedrängt fühlst, mit mir zu schlafen“, sagte er abrupt ernst. „Du bist zu nichts verpflichtet, das ist nicht Teil deines Jobs.“

„Nein. Das ist es nicht.“

Die Antwort kam schnell und er konnte sehen, wie Röte in Iantos Nacken hochstieg, seine Ohren dunkel färbte. Verlegenheit, Ärger oder Erregung? „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mit Owen gesprochen hast, damit er dich untersucht? Äußeren Einfluss ausschließt?“ Sie saßen im Zentrum eines ZeitRaumRisses. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass es lange das Gerücht gegeben habe, die Riftstrahlung würde steril machen. Richtig. Ein paar Jahre später hatte Lucia ihm eröffnet, dass sie schwanger sei. 

„Ich denke nicht, dass es sich gut in meiner Personalakte macht, wenn ich auf Owen schieße“, entgegnete Ianto düster. "Und ich weiß, woran... es... liegt."

Jack angelte seinen Bürostuhl her und hieß Ianto, sich zu setzen. Dann nahm er den Platz inne, an dem zuvor der jüngere Mann saß.

"Nach... Lisa..." Ianto zögerte, sah ihn flüchtig an, wie um seine Reaktion abzuschätzen, bevor er wieder auf seine Hände sah. "Owen hat mir ein Antidepressivum gegeben. Es half nicht viel gegen die Alpträume und die Schlaflosigkeit." Der Waliser stockte, bevor er noch leiser fortfuhr. "Nicht alleine zu schlafen hilft. Meistens."

Jack nickte. "Ich weiß", erwiderte er. "Das geht mir genauso."

"Aber ich konnte nicht richtig essen. Und... manchmal... ich hatte das Gefühl, nicht ich zu sein. Mir von weitem zuzusehen." Er rieb sich übers Gesicht. "Nachdem Tosh mit dem Amulett meine Gedanken gelesen hatte, haben wir die Dosis erhöht. Das und... das was wir nach den Beacons gemacht haben, hat geholfen." 

Ianto hatte in London eine Basisausbildung bekommen - ein wenig Selbstverteidigung und grundlegendes Waffentraining. Tatsächlich angewandt hatte er das aber nie zuvor, und es war vor allem praktische Übung, die zählte. Er konnte sich unangenehmere Beschäftigungen vorstellen, als mit Ianto über die Matten in ihrem improvisierten Sportraum zu rollen oder dicht an seinen Rücken gepresst Iantos Haltung in dem zum Schießstand umfunktionieren Tunnel zu korrigieren, bis jede der Weevil-förmigen Zielscheiben ein säuberliches Loch in der Stirn oder der Brust aufweisen konnte. Und meistens führte der Anblick von Iantos schlanken Fingern und ihrem festen Griff um seine Webley, dem in Konzentration zu einem perfekten "O" geformten Mund, und dem triumphierenden Strahlen in den blaugrauen Augen, wenn sie den Score feststellten, noch zu ganz anderen Aktivitäten. 

"Aber die Anwendung über einen längeren Zeitraum... in dieser Dosierung... kann..." Ianto biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Zu Impotenz führen. Ich verstehe." Jack hob eine Augenbraue, als Ianto rot wurde. Dieses Jahrhundert, dachte er amüsiert. Alles dreht sich ständig nur um Sex, aber kaum jemand kann darüber reden ohne verlegen zu werden - nicht mal mit der Person, mit der man besagten Sex hatte. "Okay, ich weiß, dass du unter Owens scharfer Zunge zu leiden hast - aber er ist Arzt. Und er kann sich zusammen reißen und die Sticheleien lang genug lassen, um dir ein anderes Medikament zu geben oder die Dosis zu reduzieren. Du kannst ihm sagen, dass ich dafür sorge, dass du trotzdem genug isst und schläfst, wenn er Bedenken hat."

Ianto wirkte nicht begeistert von diesem Gedanken.

Jack beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. "Ich mache es die Mühe wert", versprach er mit einem Lächeln, das Ianto dazu brachte, sein Hemd zu packen und ihn wieder an sich zu ziehen. 

"Schlaf heute Nacht hier."

"Ich..." 

"Nur schlafen." Er ließ seine Hände besänftigend über die Flanken und den Rücken des jüngeren Mannes streifen. So sehr es ihn danach drängte, Ianto über den Schreibtisch zu beugen - und zweifellos würde er es ihn tun lassen - es sandte das falsche Signal. Ianto war wirklich mehr als ein neues Spielzeug für ihn. Er löste sich von ihm, stand auf und öffnete die Abdeckung, die nach unten in sein Quartier führte. Ianto ging an ihm vorbei und kletterte die Leiter nach unten, ohne erkennbares Zögern.

 

#####

 

Ein paar Tage später nickte ihm Ianto zu, als er aus der MedBay kam, die Lippen so fest zusammengepresst, dass sie weiße Striche waren und mit Linien des Ärgers auf der Stirn. Sie waren alleine, also küsste er ihn kurz und sah, dass ein wenig der Anspannung aus Iantos Gesicht verschwand. "Bekomme ich einen Kaffee?", fragte er dann. "Bevor du Decaf für Owen braust."

"Natürlich, Sir." Ianto griff in die Tasche seines Jacketts und hielt eine Medikamentendose hoch. "Owen hat die Dosis reduziert. Es dauert einige Zeit, bis..." 

"Erinnerst du dich, dass ich gesagt habe, ich kenne noch ein oder zwei Tricks, die trotzdem viel Spaß machen?", sagte Jack in sein Ohr, über das Lärmen des Türalarms hinweg. Gwen und Tosh kamen zurück. Sie hatten erboten, das Mittagessen für das ganze Team zu besorgen. 

 

#####

 

Dann kehrte Suzie zurück und starb erneut und es war Ianto mit seiner Stoppuhr, der seine düsteren Gedanken an Dunkelheit und Versagen vertrieb.

Jack sah die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen, als er auf die Minute pünktlich in sein Büro trat und den Stoppknopf mit einem leisen Klicken drückte. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, vor ihm in die Hocke zu gehen, Gürtel und Reißverschluss unter seinen Fingern auseinanderfallend, während die Stoppuhr wieder zu ticken begann. Wie es aussah, war Iantos kleines Problem kein Problem mehr für sie.

Und möglicherweise stellten sie dabei noch ein paar neue Rekorde in dieser Nacht auf.

 

#####

 

Er sah auf den jungen Mann hinab, sein Körper unter seinem angespannt, der in den Nacken geworfene Kopf und die halbgeschlossenen Augen, die ihn keine Sekunde losließen. Jack löste eine Hand vom altmodisch hohen Kopfende des Bettes und legte sie an Iantos Wange. Sein Daumen glitt über Iantos Lippen, die sich sofort öffneten und mit einem fast gequält klingenden Aufstöhnen sog der jüngere Mann seinen Finger in den Mund. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn, und hörte Ianto atemlos seinen Namen flüstern, als der veränderte Winkel einen frischen Schauer durch ihn schickte. 

"Ich glaube, wir haben dein kleines Problem endgültig überwunden", flüsterte Jack lachend in sein Ohr und grinste, als er Ianto tatsächlich knurren hörte.

Der Griff um seine Taille verengte sich und Iantos Nägel gruben sich in die Haut oberhalb seines Beckens, ließen elektrische Impulse an seiner Wirbelsäule hoch jagen. Er ließ sich zurück drücken, bis er flach auf dem Rücken lag, fast in halb gefaltet, während Ianto seine Beine um sich manövrierte und ein Kissen unter ihn schob. Diese Passivität beim Sex war nicht unbedingt typisch für ihn, aber es tat Wunder für Iantos Selbstbewusstsein - und hey, er langweilte sich hier garantiert nicht. Er hatte zweimal seine Gedanken auf das Abstoßendste richten müssen, dass ihm in den Sinn kam, um das Ganze nicht vorzeitig zu beenden. An den Rand des Orgasmus zu gelangen, ohne dass er oder sein Partner seinen Penis überhaupt berührten, das war definitiv schon lange nicht mehr passiert. 

„Jack!“ Iantos Stimme war rau und sein Akzent dick. Sein Rhythmus stockte, wurde unregelmäßig. 

Er packte ihn am Kinn, zog ihn zu sich herab und wartete, bis sich die unfokussierten Augen wieder auf ihn richteten. "Schon okay, du musst nichts länger hinauszögern“, sagte er. "Wir können das so oft wiederholen, wie du willst." Oh, sie würden das definitiv wiederholen. In zehn Minuten oder so. Ianto war jung genug, er war fit, und offenbar hatte er eine Menge nachzuholen. Jack lachte amüsiert und zog Ianto in einen Kuss, als der junge Mann ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. Nein, so schnell wurde er Ianto Jones nicht satt...

 

Ende


	4. On The Delicacies of One Night Stands

Titel: On The Delicacies of One Night Stands

(Die feinen Unterschiede bei One Night Stands)

Autor: Lady Charena (November 2014) Fandom: Torchwood Story-Sammlung/Thema: Let’s talk about Sex, baby (Story No. 4) Episode: Staffel 1, 1x04 “Cyberwoman” bis 1x08 “They keep killing Suzie” Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Dr. Owen Harper Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Ianto/andere Worte: 6049 Rating: NC-17, slash Beta: T’Len

 

 

Summe: Ianto letzter One-Night-Stand hat für ihn unangenehme Folgen.

Anmerkung: Für diese Story wird vorausgesetzt, dass Jack mit Ianto schläft, bevor Lisas Existenz ans Licht kommt.

 

 

Weitere Storys aus diesem Bereich: “The Evolution of Mankind” (1), “Worship at the Altar” (2), “Kiss and Tell” (3).

 

Warnungen: teils explizit geschildeter, einvernehmlicher Sex, m/m.

 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

 

Der Morgen begann nicht sanft für Ianto Jones. Sein Kopf hämmerte, der Geschmack in seinem Mund war einfach nur abstoßend, seine Augen fühlten sich an, als hätte jemand groben Sand hinein gestreut und sein rechtes Bein war eiskalt und vom Knie an taub, weil es abgeknickt über die Bettkante hing. Der Wecker klingelte in der Lautstärke eines Feueralarms auf seinem Nachttisch.

 

Aufstöhnend rollte Ianto sich auf den Bauch und zog die Arme unter den Körper, um sich hoch zu stemmen. Offenbar hatte er doch weit mehr getrunken, als er beabsichtigte oder es lag daran, dass er verzichtet hatte, nach dem Frühstück noch etwas zu essen, bevor er abends ausgegangen war – er hatte nur so viel Zeit in seiner Wohnung verbracht, wie er brauchte um zu Duschen und sich umzuziehen. Für das, was er plante, waren Anzug und Krawatte eher unangebracht.

 

Er manövrierte sich auf die Knie und spürte ein Brennen an einer Stelle, das ihn an den Rest der Nacht erinnerte. Nun, an Teile davon.

 

 

_An den Typen, der ihn angesprochen hatte, während er das zweite, bereits halb leere Glas vor sich stehen hatte – Wodka Lime, nicht Bier, um es langsam anzugehen. Eigentlich mochte Ianto Wodka nicht, aber es schien, dass er am schnellsten bewirkte, wozu er hergekommen war. Er spürte bereits die Wärme in seiner Magengrube, eine leichte Schwere in seinen Gliedern, eine erstaunliche Leichtigkeit in seinem Kopf._

_Er sprach nie jemand an, und ging nie auf einen Flirtversuch ein, bevor er nicht die ersten beiden Drinks intus hatte. Das machte es leichter. Die Welt wurde ein wenig sanfter um die Kanten._

_Darren. Declan. Daniel? Dan, vielleicht. Ianto wollte ablehnen, als er ihm anbot, ihm einen neuen Drink zu kaufen. Zehn, vielleicht fünfzehn Jahre älter als Ianto. Sonnengebräunte Haut wie frisch aus dem Urlaub, blaue Augen, ein unbekümmertes Lächeln, kurze schwarze Haare zu Spikes gegelt. Es war nur eine oberflächliche_ _Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mann, den er zu vergessen versuchte, aber es war genug, dass ihm ein „Kein Interesse“ bereits auf der Zunge lang. Im letzten Moment änderte Ianto seine Meinung und deutete mit einem Lächeln auf den Stuhl neben seinem. Anderenfalls konnte er sich gleich ein Schild um den Hals hängen, dass er seinem Boss hinterher trauerte._

 

 

Ianto setzte sich auf die Fersen zurück – und zuckte wieder zusammen. Er brauchte unbedingt eine heiße Dusche. Und ein paar Liter starken Kaffee, gefolgt von einer Handvoll Aspirin. Langsam quälte sich der junge Waliser aus dem Bett und schlug nach dem Wecker, der sich in diesem Moment – seinen Dienst erledigt – abschaltete. Ianto ließ sich auf die Bettkante zurückfallen, denn im gleichen Augenblick als sein rechter Fuß den Boden berührte, war der plötzlich nicht mehr taub, sondern wurde von einem schmerzhaften Krampf heimgesucht. Fluchend bog Ianto die Zehen nach oben und massierte seine Wade, bis es besser wurde. Dann stemmte er sich hoch, um ins Bad zu humpeln. Auf dem Laken, auf dem er eben noch gesessen hatte, zeigte sich ein frischer, hellroter Blutfleck, vielleicht so groß wie eine Münze.

 

Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Fußteil des Bettes ab, griff mit der anderen nach hinten und tastete mit den Fingern zaghaft seinen Analbereich ab. Die empfindliche Haut war wund, geschwollen und feucht. Nicht unbedingt verwunderlich nach den Aktivitäten der Nacht. Aber der Schmerz war nicht normal. Es hatte nur einmal zuvor so weh getan, nachdem er das erste Mal mit Jack… Ianto zog die Hand zurück und sah mehr Blut an seinen Fingerspitzen. Er hatte noch nie nach dem Sex geblutet.

 

Vorsichtig fuhr Ianto über die Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel, spürte klebrigen Schweiß und als er die Hand zurückzog, fanden sich getrocknete Blutkrusten unter seinen Fingernägeln. Er hatte geblutet und tat es offenbar immer noch.

 

Drei Alternativen: Er tat nichts und wartete, dass es von selbst heilte. Er ging in ein Krankenhaus und saß stundenlang in einem Wartezimmer, bevor er einem überabeiteten, abgehetzten Arzt sein Problem schilderte. Oder… Ianto seufzte. Oder er ging in den Hub und hoffte, dass Owen weder verkatert war, noch zu viele beißend-spöttische Bemerkungen machte. Richtig, und morgen drehte sich die Erde rückwärts und die Sonne wurde lila.

 

Unschlüssig starrte Ianto auf die Uhr. Wenn er sich nicht bald entschied, kam er wirklich zu spät zur Arbeit und Jack würde sich wundern, wo sein Morgenkaffee blieb. Anzurufen und zu sagen, er wäre krank – die Wahrheit zog er nicht in Betracht – würde vermutlich damit enden, dass Jack hier auftauchte. Das hatte er nun davon, dass er Jack vorgeworfen hatte, sich nicht wirklich für ihn als Person zu interessieren…

 

Ianto senkte den Blick auf seine Finger. Es gab nur eine richtige Entscheidung, so unangenehm sie auch war. Er duschte, zog sich an und ging wie sonst auch zur Arbeit. Hoffte, dass er Owen irgendwie überzeugten konnte, sich wie ein Mensch zu benehmen und ließ sich von ihm untersuchen.

 

Es fühlte sich bereits an, als wäre er auf dem Weg zu seiner Exekution, als er ins Bad ging, zaghaft mit dem rechten Fuß auftretend, der sich immer noch ein wenig taub anfühlte.

 

 

\---

 

 

Das heiße Wasser hatte seinen Muskeln geholfen, sich zu entkrampfen und das klebrige Gefühl von seinem Körper abgespült, aber als Ianto seine abtrocknete, fand er einen frischen Blutschmierer auf dem Handtuch. Angewidert warf er es in den Wäschekorb und wusste, dass er es nicht länger hinauszögern konnte. Er musste so bald wie möglich Owen sehen, egal wie unangenehm es werden würde.

 

Ianto faltete Toilettenpapier zu einer dicken Lage und stopfte es in seine Unterhose, um seine Kleidung vor weiteren Flecken zu schützen. Dann schluckte er drei Kopfschmerztabletten mit einem großen Glas Wasser und kippte seinen Espresso in eine große Tasse mit warmer Milch, weil er wusste, dass diese Mischung seinem Magen besser bekam als purer Kaffee. Obwohl er das Koffein brauchen konnte…

 

Nur etwa zehn Minuten später als sonst kam er im Hub an. Die Fahrt war die reinste Hölle gewesen. Ianto war ständig hin und her gerutscht auf der Suche nach einer bequemeren Sitzposition, während jede Erschütterung den Schmerz neu aufflackern ließ.

 

Als er durch das Rolltor in den Hub trat, war der Raum hell erleuchtet. Die Bildschirme an Toshs Arbeitsplatz zeigten verschiedene Bildschirmschoner, und ihre Tasche hing über der Stuhllehne. Von der Computerexpertin selbst konnte er keine Spur entdecken.

 

Jacks Büro war erleuchtet, die Sichtblenden offen – ein Zeichen dafür, dass Jack wach und auf den Beinen war, aber auch der Captain war nicht in Sicht, als Ianto an die Tür klopfte und dann in den Raum trat. Jacks Mantel hing nicht am Haken, das sprach eher dafür, dass er sich nicht im Hub aufhielt.

 

Er ignorierte den Tisch, an dem Suzie Costello gesessen hatte und der im Moment unbenutzt blieb.

 

An Gwens Arbeitsplatz stapelten sich Akten, die ihr Jack zum Lesen gegeben hatte und leere Einweg-Kaffeebecher. Über dem Stuhlrücken hing die Jacke, die sie gestern getragen hatte, als sie gegangen war – also musste sie heute bereits im Hub gewesen sein.

 

Es irritierte Ianto, dass er offenbar der letzte war – und er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als er plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte.

 

„Endlich. Wo bleibt mein Kaffee?“, schnarrte Owen – ohne sich mit einem „Guten Morgen“ oder „Hallo“ aufzuhalten, natürlich – der die Stufen aus seinem Labor hochkam.

 

Ianto nickte. „Sofort. Wo sind die anderen?“

 

Owen sah sich um, als stelle er erst jetzt fest, dass ihm seine Kollegen abhanden gekommen waren. „Jack und Tosh machen mit Cooper irgendeine Übung. Sie haben sie mit einem Rifttracker im Hafen ausgesetzt, denke ich. Wird den ganzen Vormittag dauern.“ Er kratzte sich an der Schulter. „Was ist mit meinem Kaffee?“

 

„Sofort“, wiederholte Ianto. Normalerweise hätte er Owen wissen lassen, was er von seinem Befehlston hielt, aber heute wollte er den Arzt bei Laune halten. Während Harper offenbar heraus zu finden versuchte, warum er nach oben gekommen war – außer auf der Suche nach Kaffee – zog Ianto seine Jacke aus und krempelte die Ärmel hoch, stellte die Kaffeemaschine an. Und versuchte seine Nervosität in den Griff zu bekommen.

 

 

\---

 

 

Owen lümmelte in seinem Stuhl, die Beine auf dem Schreibtisch, die Tastatur im Schoss und ballerte auf was auch immer vor die Zielscheibe kam, die über seinen Bildschirm flackerte. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Blick davon abzuwenden, als Ianto seinen Kaffee auf eine freie Stelle auf dem mit Papieren, Glasröhrchen, Probenbehältern, medizinischen Zeitschriften und etwas, das Ianto als Müll klassifizieren würde, bedeckten Schreibtisch stellte.

 

Ianto holte tief Luft. Er verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken und grub die Fingernägel in die Innenseite seiner Hände. „Owen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

 

„Hast du es bei der Heilsarmee versucht“, kam es abwesend von Harper.

 

„Medizinische Hilfe.“

 

Endlich hatte er das Interesse des Arztes geweckt. Owen drehte den Stuhl ein wenig in seine Richtung und musterte ihn. „Kater?“, fragte er in einem fast zivilen Ton.

 

Ianto schluckte. „Ich…“ Was genau sollte er sagen? „Ich… blute.“

 

Jetzt hatte er Owens volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Wo?“, fragte er scharf, die Tastatur von sich stoßend. „Wieso zum Teufel hast du das nicht sofort gesagt? Was soll der Scheiß?“

 

Ianto errötete bis zum Haaransatz. „A…A-nal.“ Er hatte nicht mehr gestottert seit er zwölf gewesen war.

 

Owen hob die Augenbrauen und schien für einen Moment nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte – oder er konnte sich nicht sofort für eine spöttische Bemerkung entscheiden. Dann stand er auf. „Weiter“, forderte er.

 

„Weiter?“, wiederholte Ianto tonlos.

 

„Denkst du nicht, ich sollte ein paar Details kennen?“ Owen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Gibt es einen speziellen Grund dafür oder ist das spontan aufgetreten?“

 

Der junge Waliser biss die Zähne zusammen und schloss die Augen. Wenn sich doch nur der Boden auftun und ihn verschlingen würde! Wie war er auf die hirnrissige Idee gekommen, dass es nicht einfacher sein würde, mit einem Fremden zu sprechen. „Ich… hatte letzte Nacht Sex. Mit einem Mann. Und heute Morgen war Blut auf meinen Laken und… frisches Blut an meinen Fingern, als ich… nachgesehen habe.“ Jedes einzelne Wort fühlte sich an, als stecke es in seiner Kehle fest. „Das ist noch nie passiert.“ Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen. Ianto wagte einen Blick auf den Arzt.

 

Owens Augen waren weit und sein Mund stand halb offen, was ihm einen besonders dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck verschaffte. „Jemand, den ich kenne?“, fragte er dann.

 

„Nein“, erwiderte er einsilbig. Ianto hatte Mühe seine Finger aus den Fäusten zu lösen, zu denen er sie geballt hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er seine Fingernägel bis zum Knochen eingegraben hatte.

 

Owen machte von Anfang an kein Geheimnis darauf, dass er davon überzeugt war, dass Ianto nur aus dem Grund eingestellt worden war, weil Jack auf ihn scharf war. Er mochte dann und wann gezwungenermaßen zugeben, dass Ianto auch andere Qualitäten hatte, aber das musste Wasser auf seinen Mühlen sein.

 

„Bitte“, sagte Ianto leise. „Können wir das… professionell hinter uns bringen?“

 

Der Arzt gab ein Schnauben von sich, das eher überrascht als verächtlich klang. Dann nahm er seinen Laborkittel von der Rückenlehne seines Stuhls und zog ihn an. „Okay. Ich muss mir das ansehen.“

 

„Ansehen“, wiederholte der junge Waliser langsam.

 

„Ja. Ich kann dir dafür schlecht ein Pflaster in die Hand drücken, oder? Ein Aspirin hilft auch nicht. Ansonsten wärst du nicht hier.“ Owen sparte nicht mit Sarkasmus.

 

„Was muss ich…“ Ianto brach ab, als ihm die Sinnlosigkeit seiner Frage auffiel. „Der medizinische Scanner, den du für Toshs Knöchel verwendet hast?“

 

„Ist für Knochen perfekt, aber nicht für Weichteilverletzungen. Und noch habe ich keinen Röntgenblick. Die Untersuchung muss manuell durchgeführt werden.“ Der Arzt seufzte. „Denkst du vielleicht mir macht das Spaß? Entweder hörst du jetzt auf damit, Zeit zu schinden oder du rufst dir ein Taxi und versuchst dein Glück in der nächsten Notaufnahme. Auf mich wartet ein neuer Highscore bei meinem Spiel.“ Owen wandte sich ab, setzte sich jedoch nicht an den Computer, sondern öffnete einen Medikamentenschrank mit seinem Code und begann zwischen den Medikamentenpackungen und Ampullen nach etwas zu suchen. „Stell dich nicht so an. Ich habe dich schon nackt gesehen, nachdem deine Cyberfreundin hier Amok gelaufen ist. Wenn es nach dem Boss gegangen wäre, hätte ich jede einzelne deiner Zellen darauf untersucht, ob sie dir in London ein paar Ersatzteile eingebaut haben. Hier sind sie.“ Er drehte sich wieder um, einen Blisterstreifen mit Tabletten in der Hand. Und sah, dass Ianto kalkweiß geworden war. „Da, nimm die.“ Owen hielt ihm eine kleine weiße Tablette hin.

 

„Was ist das?“, fragte Ianto – nicht, weil es ihn interessierte, sondern weil er Mühe hatte, die Erinnerungen an Lisa zurück zu drängen, die Harpers Worte hervorgerufen hatten. An die Untersuchung, von der Owen gesprochen hatte, konnte er sich nicht erinnern, aber vieles aus den Tagen nach Lisas Tod glich einem schwarzen Loch.

 

„Das wird dir helfen, dich zu entspannen. Es ist ein Medikament, das man Patienten vor Operationen zur Vorbereitung auf die Narkose oder vor schmerzhaften Untersuchungen gibt“, erklärte der Arzt. „Runter damit und dann zieh dich aus. Untenrum reicht mir völlig.“

 

„Das letzte Mal bekam ich vorher einen Drink“, murmelte Ianto – Worte, die eigentlich nicht für die Ohren des anderen Mannes bestimmt waren.

 

„Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, sind Drinks schuld daran, dass wir beide uns in dieser Lage befinden. Wie die meisten Menschen mit einem Problem, war auch Owen nur allzu bereit, seine eigene Schwäche in anderen zu verurteilen.

 

Ianto schluckte die Tablette ohne weiteren Kommentar und ohne nach Wasser zu fragen.

 

„Gibt es dafür auch eine Erklärung?“, fragte der Arzt sarkastisch. „Oder hast du darin einfach auch nur so viel Übung wie im Aufreißen fremder Männer in Bars?“

 

Ianto biss die Zähne zusammen, ein Muskel zuckte in seinem Kinn. „Nein.“

 

Einladend deutete Owen auf den Untersuchungstisch, während er nach einem Paar Latex-Handschuhen griff. „Hosen runter und über den Tisch beugen, Teaboy. Hast du bestimmt auch schon mal gehört.“

 

Offenbar war die Schonzeit vorbei. Um ein Haar hätte Ianto in diesem Moment auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und wäre vor dieser Erniedrigung geflohen. Aber die Erinnerung an den scharfen Schmerz beim Aufstehen und das Blut auf den Laken ließ ihn zögern. Seine Finger zitterten leicht, als er ungeschickt an seinem Gürtel herumfummelte, um ihn zu öffnen.

 

 

\---

 

 

Ianto kniff die Augen fest zu und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als seine Haltung - den Hintern in die Luft gereckt, vollkommen entblößt vor Owens Blick. Der Arzt hatte einmal erwähnt, dass er in der Nachtschicht der Notaufnahme in London gearbeitet hatte, er musste ganz andere Dinge gesehen haben, aber das war ein schwacher Trost.

 

Owen legte eine Hand mit gespreizten Fingern auf seinen Rücken und seine Körperwärme drang durch den Handschuh, bildete einen warmen Punkt auf seiner kalten Haut. Ianto schauderte und umklammerte den Rand der Liege so fest, dass seine Finger taub wurden.

 

Ein Verschluss klickte und etwas Kaltes, Feuchtes tropfte auf seine Haut. Gleitgel oder etwas, das den gleichen Effekt hatte. Ianto schluckte, obwohl sein Mund staubtrocken war. Er hatte noch immer den bitteren Medikamentengeschmack auf der Zunge.

 

Dann glitt die andere Hand des Arztes zwischen seine Beine, spreizte die Gesäßbacken und Ianto biss sich auf die Zunge. Zu seiner Überraschung konnte er von Owens Untersuchung jedoch kaum etwas spüren. Die Tablette, die der Arzt ihm gegeben hatte, wirkte, ließ ihn alles ein wenig aus der Ferne betrachten, als wäre es nicht unbedingt sein Körper, der da über dem Tisch lag. Er hätte das Zeug nach Lisas Tod brauchen können.

 

Vielleicht war er heute Morgen auch in einem Paralleluniversum aufgewacht, in dem sich Owen Harper tatsächlich um noch lebende Patienten bemühte… Er schnaubte abfällig und wurde sich erst bewusst, dass er das tatsächlich und nicht nur in seinem Kopf getan hatte, als Owen scharf fragte, ob er sich gut amüsiere und dass er jetzt besser seine Gedanken mit kalten Duschen und Rugby-Statistiken beschäftigte.

 

 

\---

 

 

„Der Schaden ist gering.“ Owen trat auf den Öffner des Mülleimers und ließ die Handschuhe hinein fallen. Er ging weiter zum Waschbecken und wusch sich die Hände, wandte dabei Ianto den Rücken zu, während der sich mit einem Papiertuch die Gelreste abwischte. „Ein kleiner Einriss am Schließmuskel, ihr hattet es wohl verdammt eilig letzte Nacht. Er muss sich wieder geöffnet haben, als du aufgestanden bist. Nichts, um daran zu verbluten.“

 

Ianto hielt den Kopf gesenkt, während er seine Hose hochzog und den Gürtel schloss. Er fühlte sich vollkommen erschöpft, obwohl die ganze Prozedur vielleicht eine Viertelstunde gedauert hatte. Langsam ließ auch die Wirkung der Tablette nach, die ihm Owen gegeben hatte.

 

„Ich habe die Wunde mit dem beloxanischen Medizin-Laser verschlossen, damit du nicht die nächsten drei Wochen auf dem Klo fluchst, während sie auf normale Weise heilt. Ich habe gehört, das kann höllisch weh tun.“ Der Arzt lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Du hast Glück. Früher hat man so was schon mal genäht.“

 

Ianto zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, ob Owen die Wahrheit sagte, oder ihn nur quälen wollte.

 

„Trotzdem würde ich empfehlen, dass du eine Woche lang auf weiche, leicht verdauliche, Nahrung umsteigst – das heißt, keine Peperonipizza - und vorsorglich grundsätzlich auf scharf gewürztes Essen verzichtest. Chilis werden unterschätz, so lange man nicht spürt, was sie mit der Verdauung anrichten. Außerdem verschreibe ich dir ein Antibiotikum zur Vorsorge und eine desinfizierende Salbe, die du zum Schutz der Wunde bei jedem Stuhlgang benutzen wirst. Und falls dass nicht klar ist, du lässt die nächsten Tage keinen da was reinschieben und meine Arbeit vernichten. Ich will keine Wiederholvorstellung – oder eine Gehaltserhöhung. Falls du Schmerzen hast, wieder bluten solltest oder Fieber bekommst, will ich das sofort wissen, verstanden? Sofort.“

 

„Verstanden“, murmelte der junge Waliser durch zusammen gebissene Zähne. Ianto strich seine Kleidung glatt. Er hatte allmählich die Grenzen dessen erreicht, was er ertragen konnte. „Danke, Doktor Harper“, sagte er förmlich und wandte sich zum Gehen.

 

„Moment, Jones. Wir sind noch nicht fertig.“

 

Ianto erstarrte und drehte sich um. Zu seinem Entsetzen zog Owen ein Formular aus einer Schublade voller loser Blätter und befestigte es an einem Klemmbrett.

 

„Ich habe da noch ein paar Fragen.“ Er begann auf dem Schreibtisch nach einem Stift zu kramen.

 

„Was noch?“, fragte Ianto matt. Er wollte nur noch hier weg. Wenn er denken würde, dass er damit durchkam, hätte er Retcon genommen, um diesen Tag zu vergessen.

 

„Ich muss das natürlich in deiner Krankenakte dokumentieren.“ Owen nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse, schnitt eine Grimasse als er erkannte, dass der Kaffe längst kalt geworden war und leerte sie dann mit einem Schulterzucken trotzdem.

 

„Aber das war privat!“, platzte der junge Waliser heraus. „Ich bin nicht bei der Arbeit verletzt worden. Es ist… bedeutungslos.“

 

„Nichts ist privat. Jede Verletzung, egal wie sie zustande gekommen ist, kann deine Einsatzfähigkeit beeinflussen.“

 

„Was zutreffen würde, sollte ich mir versehentlich die Hände abhacken, denn dann müsstet ihr euch den Kaffee selbst machen“, erwiderte Ianto hitzig.

 

Owen sah ihn ungerührt an. „Wir machen das entweder jetzt und hier oder später in Jacks Büro. Ich bin sicher, er hat an dieser Unterhaltung wesentlich mehr Vergnügen als einer von uns.“

 

Ianto seufzte und rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Kann ich den Fragebogen nicht selbst ausfüllen? Ich bin sicher, du hast…“ Sein Blick glitt zum Computerbildschirm mit dem eingefrorenen Bild. „…Wichtigeres zu tun.“

 

„Wenn du mir deine medizinische Sachkompetenz nachweisen kannst, gern“, entgegnete Owen trocken. „In dem Fall hättest du aber nicht meine Hilfe benötigt.“

 

Ianto lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Instrumentenschrank, verschränkte die Arme und versuchte sich an der Erleichterung fest zu halten, dass der Schmerz verschwunden war. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Scham und Ärger und Erniedrigung wie glühende Kohlen in seinem Magen umherrollten. Sich vor Owens Augen zu übergeben, würde die Demütigung nur noch perfekter machen.

 

Außerdem hatte er den schlimmsten Teil – die Untersuchung und die Behandlung – bereits hinter sich. Ein paar Fragen konnten ihm wohl kaum noch mehr verlegen machen.

 

„War das dein erster Anal-Verkehr?“ Owen zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

 

Sie konnten es.

 

Ianto schluckte und starrte auf die Spitzen seiner blankpolierten Schuhe. Er war versucht zu fragen, ob das wirklich da stand oder ob der Arzt es zu seinem Privatvergnügen wissen wollte. Eigentlich kannte er alle Formulare, die sie verwendeten… Aber je weniger er sagte, desto schneller hatten sie diese Tortur hinter sich. „Nein.“ Wenn Owen fragen sollte, mit wem sein erstes Mal war, dann brach er dieses Verhör ab, ungeachtet der Konsequenzen. Jack würde ihn nicht wirklich dazu zwingen zu antworten, oder?

 

„War es einvernehmlicher Geschlechtsverkehr?“, fuhr der Arzt mit monotoner Stimme fort – fast so als interessierte es ihn nicht.

 

„Natürlich war es das“, erwiderte der junge Waliser scharf. „Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich…“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

 

„Hey, kein Grund mich anzugiften“, entgegnete Owen kalt. „Das deckt sich mit meinen Untersuchungsergebnissen, aber ich muss das fragen.“ Er kritzelte etwas auf das Blatt Papier. „Waren Alkohol oder Drogen im Spiel?“

 

„Das weißt du bereits.“ Ianto lockerte den Klammergriff um seinen eigenen Brustkorb ein wenig. „Wir haben… uns in einem Pub kennen gelernt. Und etwas miteinander getrunken, bevor wir zu mir sind. Aber ich war nicht so betrunken, dass ich nicht mehr gewusst hätte, was ich tue.“ Oh wie sehr wünschte er sich jetzt die betäubende Wirkung des Alkohols zurück. „Sind wir fertig?“

 

Owen sah ihn an. „Bist du sicher, dass er ein Kondom benutzt hat?“

 

Ianto zögerte. Es war alles ein wenig verschwommen, aber er war ziemlich sicher... Er hatte eine aufgerissene Kondomverpackung neben dem Bett gefunden, aber kein benutztes Kondom im Mülleimer im Bad gesehen, als er sie dort entsorgte. (Sie war da noch nicht gelegen, als er gestern Morgen aufgestanden war, also musste sie von letzter Nacht sein…) Aber manche Leute spülten so etwas in der Toilette hinunter. „Ja.“

 

„Das hat mir zu lange gedauert.“ Der Arzt klang fast fröhlich. „Also ein Bluttest. Krempel den Ärmel hoch.“ Owen legte das Klemmbrett zur Seite und nahm aus einer anderen Schublade ein Set zur Blutabnahme.

 

„Ein HIV-Test?“ Ianto runzelte die Stirn, während er seinen Arm freimachte.

 

„Genau das. Und dann teste ich dich auch gleich noch auf die mehr als 400 anderen Krankheiten, die sexuell übertragbar sind.“ Owen rammte die Nadel mit fast so etwas wie Schadenfreude in Iantos Arm. „Außerdem werde ich den Eisengehalt in deinem Blut checken.“

 

„Wieso?“

 

„Weil ich den Verdacht habe, du leidest an Blutarmut.“

 

„Jetzt ganz bestimmt“, murmelte Ianto mit Blick auf das zweite Röhrchen, in das Owen sein Blut abfüllte.

 

„Sehr amüsant, Teaboy. Die medizinischen Witze überlassen wir besser mir.“ Er desinfizierte die Wunde und klatschte ein Pflaster darauf. „Das war es für den Moment. Wo die Behälter für Urinproben sind, weißt du ja noch von der Inventur. Zwanzig oder dreißig Milliliter reichen mir völlig. Und das nächste Mal such dir wenigstens jemand, der so viel Rücksicht nimmt, zu warten, bis du nüchtern genug bist, um zu wissen, was du tust.“

 

Vielleicht sollte er Owen gleich hier und jetzt seine Urinprobe überlassen… Zähneknirschend zog Ianto seinen Ärmel herunter und schloss die Manschette. Er fröstelte plötzlich, während er zum Schrank ging und einen der kleinen Plastikbehälter herausnahm.

 

Es gab ein kleines Badezimmer – nur WC und Waschbecken – neben der Kühlkammer mit ihren stählernen Schubladen und Ianto verschwand darin. Nachdem er sich die Hände gewaschen hatte, trat er zurück in die Krankenstation. Owen war verschwunden. Ianto stellte den Probenbehälter auf den Untersuchungstisch, wo er nicht zu übersehen war und verschwand nach oben. Er brauchte als allererstes eine Tasse Kaffee um seine Nerven zu beruhigen.

 

 

\---

 

 

Normalerweise empfand Ianto die Geräusche des nächtlichen Hubs als beruhigend, wie der Herzschlag eines großen, schlafenden Tieres. Aber heute fiel es ihm schwer, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Eine große Kiste Fundstücke warteten auf seinem Schreibtisch darauf, katalogisiert, indiziert, fotografiert und in die Datenbank eingepflegt zu werden. Er hatte begonnen, die gleichen Verfahren wie im Londoner Archiv einzuführen und selbst Jack musste zugeben, dass er in kurzer Zeit mehr Ordnung geschaffen hatte.

 

Als hätten seine Gedanken ihn heraufbeschworen, erklang plötzlich Jacks Stimme hinter ihm. „Ianto? Wir müssen uns unterhalten.“

 

„Sir?“ Alarmiert sah Ianto auf. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“

 

Jack hatte die Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen, aber seine Augen wirkten ungewöhnlich ernst. „Das versuche ich gerade heraus zu finden.“

 

„Worum geht es, Sir?“ Der junge Waliser legte vorsichtig eine Steinscheibe ab, die er gerade in der Datenbank beschrieben hatte.

 

„Ich denke, das besprechen wir besser in meinem Büro.“ Jack deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Raumes. „Es geht um deinen Besuch in der Krankenstation gestern.“

 

Iantos Gesicht verlor zunächst alle Farbe und wurde dann blutrot. „Hat Owen…“, er unterbrach sich hastig.

 

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Owen hat nichts weiter getan, als deine elektronische Krankenakte zu ergänzen. Ich habe deinen Namen im System markiert, es hat mich über das Update informiert. Du weißt, dass ich Zugriff auf alle eure Daten habe“, setzte er hinzu. „Auch die Krankenakten. Warum hast du nicht mit mir gesprochen?“

 

Der junge Waliser starrte auf die Tastatur vor sich. „Es ist nicht wichtig, Sir“, murmelte er.

 

Der Captain hob die Hand. „Nicht hier.“ Er drehte sich um und ging zurück in sein Büro, ohne darauf zu warten, ob Ianto ihm folgte.

 

Einen Moment lang blieb Ianto wie erstarrt sitzen, dann sicherte er die Daten, an denen er gerade gearbeitet hatte, sicherte die Datei und fuhr seinen Computer herunter. Dann stand er auf, zog sein Jackett über, rückte seine Krawatte zurecht und folgte Jack in dessen Büro.

 

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte der Captain, als Ianto ihm gegenüber Platz genommen hatte.

 

Ianto fixierte den Blick auf die merkwürdige Koralle, die immer von einer Lampe angestrahlt wurde, egal ob tagsüber oder nachts. „Ich war betrunken und…“, sagte er schließlich steif. „Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen, das ist mir klar. Owen hat bestätigt, dass es… es nicht schlimm ist, und meine Arbeit wird nicht beeinträchtigt, Sir. Die Tests sind bisher alle negativ. In ein paar Tagen…“ An diesem Punkt sah er flüchtig zu Jack, um seine Reaktion abzuschätzen, aber das Gesicht des älteren Mannes war undeutbar. Er richtete die Augen auf seine Hände, die auf seinen Oberschenkeln zu Fäusten geballt waren. Der Schreibtisch verdeckte sie vor Jacks Blick.

 

Zumindest als Jack noch auf der anderen Seite davon saß. Der Captain stand auf, umrundete den Tisch und lehnte sich dagegen, dicht genug bei Ianto, dass sein Bein das des jungen Walisers streifte.

 

„Ich denke, du bist niemand der Schmerz als besonderen Kick beim Sex sucht, also denke ich, das war ein Unfall?“, fragte Jack, überraschend sanft.

 

Ianto schluckte. „Ja“, flüsterte er, unfähig seine Stimme zu kontrollieren. In gewisser Weise war es einfacher gewesen, mit Owens Sarkasmus und beißendem Spott umzugehen, als mit Jacks… Fürsorge? Besorgnis? Ehrlichem Interesse? Vielleicht wollte er auch nur hören, dass er ein besserer Liebhaber gewesen war? So wie der Mann mit Eroberungen prahlte… Und schließlich wusste Jack genau, dass vor ihm Iantos Erfahrungen mit anderen Männern auf Handjobs und Blowjobs in Pubtoiletten beschränkt gewesen waren. Letzte Nacht oder die anderen One-Night-Stands, die er seit Lisas Tod – sowohl mit Männern als auch Frauen – hatte, verblassten zu enttäuschenden Episoden neben den paar Nächten die er mit Jack verbracht hatte, selbst wenn sie damals beide ihre jeweils eigene Agenda verfolgten.

 

 

_Das erste Mal war es unter der Dusche passiert. Er stand dort nur, nachdem er stundenlang hinter den anderen hergeräumt hatte, ließ das heiße Wasser auf sich herab hämmern._

_Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, rechtzeitig zu Lisa zu gehen, was darin resultierte, dass sie vor Schmerz stumm weinte (zu mehr war sie bereits nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen) da das Morphin, das er für sie stahl, zu Ende gegangen war. Er hätte die Infusion Stunden zuvor wechseln sollen. Und es wartete noch mehr Arbeit auf ihn, also wischte er ihr nur zärtlich das Gesicht ab, blieb bis die frische Infusion ihre Wirkung zeigte und sich Lisas Augen schlossen, bevor er zurück in die Garage eilte, um das Innere des SUVs von Weevilblut zu reinigen._

 

_Jacks plötzliches Auftauchen im Duschraum, obwohl er ihn außerhalb des Hubs vermutete, jagte seinen Puls hoch. Stocksteif stand er da und starrte über die halbhohe Trennwand seinen Boss an, der völlig ungeniert seine Kleidung auszog und auf eine der Sitzbänke bei den Spinden warf._

_„Ianto?“ Er schreckte hoch und blinzelte. Jacks Augen glitten über ihn und er spürte, wie sich sein Magen zusammen krampfte – und Ianto konnte nicht sagen, ob es sich um Erregung oder Panik handelte. Sehr wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus beidem. Bisher war es ein Spiel gewesen, auf Jacks Flirterei zu reagieren – etwas um sich abzulenken, etwas um den anderen Mann abzulenken._

_„Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Gesellschaft?“ Was Sprüche betraf, war der nicht einmal besonders originell._

_Und trotzdem hörte Ianto sich selbst „Ja“ sagen._

_Vielleicht war es tatsächlich so, dass er sich nach „Gesellschaft“ sehnte. Nach der Berührung eines anderen Menschen. Danach etwas anderes zu fühlen, nicht zu denken, nur zu reagieren._

 

_Das war was er tat, als er mit Verwunderung auf Jack starrte, auf seine eigenen Finger in Jacks Haar, glatt und weich, nachdem das Wasser weggespült hatte, was immer er auch verwendete, um es zu frisieren. Während Jack ihn gegen die Trennwand lehnte und vor ihm auf die Knie ging, während seine Beine weich wurden und er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sich ein Mund so gut anfühlen konnte…_

_Kurz bevor er kam, stoppte der andere Mann, richtete sich auf, hielt einen Moment das Gesicht in den Duschstrahl, bevor er Iantos Körper mit seinem bedeckte, ihn gegen die Trennwand presste – seine Waden und Schultern kalt, wo die Luft des Raumes um sie herum ihn berührte, der Rest seines Körpers erhitzt vom heißen Wasser und Dampf – und ihn küsste, bis Ianto schwindlig wurde, weil er vergaß zu atmen. Jack löste seine Finger, die Jacks Oberarm umklammerte und drückt seine Hand nach unten, zwischen ihre Körper, legt seine Hand auf Iantos Handrücken. Ihre Erektionen pressten aneinander und Jack lenkte seine Finger, führte ihn in einen raschen, fast schon schmerzhaften Rhythmus und Ianto kam viel zu schnell, als wäre eine Uhrfeder in seinem Bauch abgelaufen. Er schluckte Wasser, hustete, als er den Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ und bemerkte erst verspätet, dass Jack noch immer seine Hand fest hielt, dass der andere Mann noch nicht gekommen war. Er verengte unwillkürlich seinen Griff um Jacks Erektion._

 

_Jack nickte, als hätte er eine Frage gestellt, zog seine Finger weg und legte die Hände stattdessen links und rechts von Iantos Schultern auf die Duschkabinenabtrennung. Er lächelte, als führten sie ein angenehmes Gespräch und Ianto hätte etwas besonders Cleveres gesagt, dann schloss er die Augen und seine Hüften schnappten vor, pressten ihn enger in Iantos Griff._

 

_Eigentlich stand er nur da und ließ Jack seine Hand benutzen, als wäre sie ein Sexspiel. Für einen Mann, der oft so laut war, blieb Jack erstaunlich leise beim Sex. Ein Zucken seiner Bauchmuskeln war die einzige Vorwarnung, die Ianto bekam – und auch die spürte er nur, weil Jack praktisch in ihn presste – und dann war es vorbei._

_Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und wandte sich ab, um sich zu waschen. Ein paar Sekunden später verließ er die Dusche und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Kommst du? Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit dir ist, aber ich könnte jetzt wirklich einen Kaffee brauchen. Ich spendiere uns einen Brandy dazu.“_

 

_So stand Ianto da und nickte wie betäubt, während heißes Wasser das Sperma seines Chefs von seinem Oberschenkel und seiner Handfläche wusch. Er war wieder kalt und alleine… wie Lisa in ihrem metallenen Gefängnis. Dieser Gedanke ernüchterte ihn schlagartig. Jack stand inzwischen vor dem Spiegel und fingerte an seinen Haaren herum. Für ihn hatte das eben nichts bedeutet, nicht mehr als eine kurz Entspannung, ein wenig besser als sich alleine unter der Dusche mit der eigenen Hand zu amüsieren. Vermutlich erwartete er, dass Ianto es genauso sah._

 

 

 

_Beim zweiten Mal war er es, der den ersten Schritt machte, leise hinter Jack trat, der in seinem Büro vor dem Aktenschrank stand, völlig in einen Bericht vertieft zu sein schien und ihn gegen die Schublade presste. Er griff um ihn herum, öffnete den Reißverschluss an Jacks Hose und schob seine Hand hinein. Jack hielt sich offenbar selten mit Unterwäsche auf…_

_„Mister Jones, ich bin überrascht.“_

_Nur klang seine Stimme nicht überrascht, eher zufrieden. Ianto dachte, wenn Jack ein Kater wäre, würde er sich jetzt auf den Rücken rollen und schnurren. Er beendete den Abend auf den Knien vor Jacks Schreibtischstuhl, und bemühte sich so viel von Jacks beachtlicher Erektion – auch in der Beziehung war der Captain natürlich kein kleiner Mann – in seinen Mund zu nehmen, wie er konnte, ohne sich selbst dabei zu ersticken. Vielleicht war es doch ein leichter Sauerstoffmangel, der ihn dazu brachte, wie ein erregter Teenager in seiner Hose zu kommen, noch bevor Jack ihn anfasste. Nicht, dass der andere Mann nicht einen Weg fand, das zu beheben…_

_Ein paar Wochen später hatte ihn Jack in dem schmalen Bett im Bunker unter seinem Büro das erste Mal genommen._

 

 

Und selbst jetzt, in dieser Situation, spürte er Erregung bei dem Gedanken daran.

 

 

_Er hatte sich gefühlt, als würde ihn eine offene Flamme berühren, als Jack nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit endlich in ihn eindrang und er das Gesicht in ein Kissen presste, das genauso roch wie der Mann über ihm. Es war als würde Jack ihn verschlucken, ihn zu einem Teil von sich selbst machen._

 

 

Sogar wenn sie wenig Zeit hatten, war Jack kontrolliert und bestand darauf, ihn gründlich vorzubereiten. Nicht die Art Rücksichtnahme, die man von jemandem erwartete, der so oft und unbefangen über Sex sprach, wie er Kaffee trank.

 

Der Typ aus dem Pub hingegen hatte die Tube mit Gleitgel vom Nachttisch genommen, zwei Finger damit benetzt und sie Ianto eher proforma, ohne große Finesse, in den Hintern geschoben, um ihn zu weiten. Vielleicht war er auch in Gedanken bei der Person gewesen, die in seinem eigenen Bett auf ihn wartete – er hatte zu sehr betont, dass sie nicht zu ihm gehen konnten, als sie vor dem Pub auf ein Taxi warteten.

 

Es war nicht, als hätte er Ianto gezwungen mit ihm zu schlafen. Er hätte die Sache jederzeit beenden und ihn wegschicken schicken. Der Alkohol machte ihn träge und dämpfte die Stimme der Vernunft und seinen Selbstekel und er schloss die Augen, presste seine Wange in sein Kopfkissen, das nur noch ihm und seinem Shampoo roch und versuchte sich vorzustellen, die Finger, die an ihm herumfummelten – ungelenk im Vergleich – wären Jacks und er läge auf dem schmalen Bett im dunklen Bunker, sicher und versteckt vor der Welt. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass er selbst einen Orgasmus erreicht hatte, aber fand unter der Dusche angetrocknetes Sperma an seinem Bauch.

 

Ja, es war ein Unfall gewesen. In und außerhalb des Bettes.

 

„Ich wollte nicht mehr… denken“, sagte er leise. „Nichts mehr fühlen… oder mehr fühlen…“ Ianto wusste, dass seine Worte keinen Sinn ergaben. „Mich lebendiger fühlen.“

 

„Vielleicht solltest du dir zuerst darüber klar werden, was du willst“, sagte Jack. „Und wenn du das weißt und du immer noch Ablenkung suchst… du weißt, wo du mich findest. Ich glaube nicht, dass One-Night-Stands mit Fremden ist, was du wirklich willst. Ich verstehe, was du suchst.“ Jack legte einen Moment die Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Geh nach Hause, die Arbeit läuft dir nicht weg und du siehst aus, als könntest du Schlaf brauchen.“ Er zog seine Hand zurück, stand auf und nahm wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz – wurde vom Freund wieder zum Vorgesetzten – als er eine Akte aufschlug.

 

Ianto stand ebenfalls auf. Er nickte, befeuchtete seine Lippen. „Gute Nacht, Sir“, sagte er leise und verließ das Büro ohne ein weiteres Wort.

 

 

\---

 

 

Und Ianto fand ihn, keine zwei Monate später, mit einer Stoppuhr in der Hand, inmitten des Chaos, das die Rückkehr von Suzie Costello in ihrem Leben hinterlassen hatte.

 

 

 

Ende


End file.
